This invention relates generally to satellite dish antennas and more particularly to an improved portable satellite dish antenna for receiving Ku-band, or direct broadcast, satellite signals carrying audio, video, or computer data information. Prior art satellite dish antennas for receiving C-band satellite television signals are typically at least eight feet in diameter and are therefore large, bulky, expensive, and generally unattractive structures that are permanently mounted using base posts set in the ground. Even prior art Ku-band satellite dish antennas involve bulky support arrangements that significantly reduce their portability. In addition, the signal reception characteristics of these known Ku-band satellite dish antennas suffer due to their susceptibility to noise resulting from a uniform parabolic dish shape.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a compact, portable satellite dish antenna that can be easily assembled and disassembled for location either outdoors or indoors adjacent the user's television receiver or computer and that exhibits improved reception of Ku-band signals. This and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiments of the present invention by providing a satellite dish antenna having an inner or working surface formed to have a central flat area and a series of annular, separate parabolically-shaped segments that are concentric with the central flat area. A fork-like feed mount and a three-point dish support structure that includes an elevation adjustment facilitate easy assembly and disassembly of the present satellite dish antenna to enhance its portability.